super_sentaiseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mahou Sentai Magiranger
is the twenty-ninth entry of the Super Sentai series. The action footage was used in Power Rangers Mystic Force and both shows had scenes simultaneously shot in New Zealand.Super Sentai.com FAQ (dead) The main themes of this series are courage and love of family. This series was dubbed into Korean under the Power Rangers Magic Force title. The catchphrases of the series are and "Divine! Adventurous! Courageous! It's just MAGIC". Plot A war between the Infershia and Magitopia had occurred unbeknownst to humans. After being imprisoned within the Earth for fifteen years, the Infershia have returned to get revenge from their imprisonment. When the Infershia attack, five siblings witness their mother change in front of them and she hands them MagiPhones to transform into a magic team. Now endowed with magic powers, these five vow to live up to their family's legacy. They have yet to discover many more family secrets. Characters Magirangers Allies Heavenly Saints *Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel *Heavenly Saint Blagel *Heavenly Saint Sungel *Five Legendary Magicians **Heavenly Saint Flagel **Heavenly Saint Volgel **Heavenly Saint Splagel **Heavenly Saint Wingel **Heavenly Saint Groungel *Heavenly Saint Lunagel *Heavenly Saint Chronogel *Heavenly Saint Snowgel *Heavenly Saint Raigel Magitopia *Mandora Boy *Smoky the Magical Cat (19-49) *Goddess of the Mini-Spring (KaiShine vs. MagiShine) Other Allies *Yuka Yamazaki (5-49) *Eriko Ikeda *Tetsuya *Rei Mamiya *Akane *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Pretty Cure (Mahou Sentai Magiranger/''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart'' Audio Drama) Kamen Riders Underground Hades Empire Infershia *The Infershia Pantheon (35-49) **Absolute God N Ma (2-34, 46-49) **The Underground Hades Infershia Two Ultimate Gods (35-48) ***Hades God Drake (35-42) ***Hades God Sleipnir (35-48) **The Three Wise Gods (35-49) ***Hades Goddess Gorgon (35-40) ***Hades Goddess Sphinx (35-47, 49) ***Hades God Dagon (35-49) **The Five Warrior Gods (35-46) ***Hades God Ifrit (35-36) ***Hades God Cyclops (35-38) ***Hades God Toad (35-44) ****Fake Magiranger (43) ***Hades God Wyvern (35-46) ***Hades God Titan (35-46) *Infershia High Commanders (1-34) **Victory General Branken (1-18) **Sorcery Priest Meemy (19-34, Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) *Phantom Spy Vancuria **Nai & Mea *Dark Magic Knight Wolzard *Dark Magic Horse Barikion *Sword of Glúm (Movie) **Hades Beastman Beserker King Glúm do Bridon **Ultra Hades Beast Living Sword *Hades Beastmen Berserkers (Movie) *High Zobils (1-36) *Zobils *Hades Beasts *Hades Beastmen *Other Hades Beasts Arsenal Transformation Devices * MagiPhone * Heaven Phone GripPhone * Gold GripPhone * Fire WolzaPhone Sidearms * MagiSticks * MagiLamp Buster * WolSabre & Jagun Shield Power-Ups * Legend Magiranger/Magical Holy Staff DialRods Other Weapons * MagiPunch * Green Muscles Vehicles * Sky Hokies * Skarpet Mecha Majin/Majuu System :Legend:◆ mecha form * MagiKing ** MagiPhoenix ** MagiDragon *** MagiGaruda *** MagiMermaid *** MagiFairy *** MagiTaurus Travelion :Legend:◆ piloted mecha * Magical Train Travelion Express/Magical IronMan Travelion Legend System :Legend:◆ mecha form * MagiLegend ** MagiFirebird ** MagiLion Mounts :Legend:◆ summoned mecha, ❖ aux mecha * Dark Magic Horse Barikion ** Alternate Combination - WolKentauros (1st combination of Wolzard & Barikion) ** Alternate Combination - Supreme Ruler of Darkness WolKaiser (2nd combination of Wolzard & Barikion) ** Alternate Combination - FireKaiser (Combination of Barikion and MagiPhoenix) * Horned Sacred Horse Unigolon ** Alternate Combination - SaintKaiser (Combination of Saint MagiPhoenix and Unigolon) Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , Goddess of Mini-Spring (Special DVD): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice actors * , Announcer (calls each episode's title): * : * : * : * : , * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Zobil, High Zobil: , *Narrator, Spell Voice: Suit actors *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen, MagiTaurus, Heavenly Saint Lunagel, Hades God Titan: *MagiShine, Victory General Branken: *Smoky the Magical Cat: *Heavenly Saint Snowgel, Smoky (sub): *Wolzard: *Phantom Spy Vancuria: *Others: , , , , , , , , Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Yuho Iwasato **Composition: Takafumi Iwasaki **Arrangement: Seiichi Kyoda **Artist: ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Yuho Iwasato **Composition: YOFFY **Arrangement: Psychic Lover & Kenichirō Oishi **Artist: Sister MAYO ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: Atsushi Maekawa **Composition & Arrangement: Kosuke Yamashita **Artist: Kumiko Higa **Inserted in episode 03 * **Lyrics: Nagae Kuwabara **Composition & Arrangement: Kosuke Yamashita **Artist: Masaaki Endo **Inserted into episodes 04, 12 * **Lyrics: Yuho Sato **Composition & Arrangement: Kosuke Yamashita **Artist: Mika Kikuchi **Inserted into episodes 16, 44 * **Lyrics: Hideaki Takatori **Composition & Arrangement: Tatsuya Hirakawa **Artist: Hideaki Takatori **Inserted in episode 07 * **Lyrics: Seiko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Satoshi Iwase **Artist: Chiaki Horan & Tomomi Kitakami **Inserted into episodes 11, 19 * **Lyrics: Michiko Yokote **Composition & Arrangement: Kosuke Yamashita **Artist: Takeshi Kusao **Inserted in episode 19 * **Lyrics: Yuho Sato **Composition & Arrangement: Kosuke Yamashita **Artist: Mayumi Gojo **Inserted in episode 28 * **Lyrics: YOFFY **Composition & Arrangement: Kosuke Yamashita **Artist: Psychic Lover **Inserted in episode 20 * **Lyrics: Nagae Kuwabara **Composition & Arrangement: Kosuke Yamashita **Artist: Hiroshi Chatan **Inserted in episode 21 * **Lyrics: Nagae Kuwabara **Composition & Arrangement: Kosuke Yamashita **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki **Inserted into episodes 30, 31 Notes *This is the first Super Sentai series to have footage shot for the opening sequence in New Zealand. Power Rangers had also started filming in New Zealand for several seasons before Magiranger. *Similar to the pre-credits scenes of the previous season, Magiranger has a pre-credit scene where Mandora Boy reveals a spell used in the episode; generally the title spell but with some exceptions. *This is the third All-Sibling team, following Fiveman and GoGoFive. However, Magiranger has some distinctions from the previous two teams: **The Red Ranger is not the oldest of the siblings. Instead, Green is the oldest and Red is the youngest. **The Blue Ranger is not the second oldest but the third oldest, and is also female. **The word "five" is not used for the team name. **This team gets three additional Rangers later on, two of which are the main five's parents. *By taking the first syllable of each sibling's names and arranging them in order of birth, the Japanese word for can be formed. Adding their last name and would form . *Magiranger and it's predecessor, Dekaranger resemble each other in many ways: **Both teams have red-blue-green-yellow-pink main team formation. **Both teams have 8 regular members. **Both teams have main team's power-up (SWAT Mode and Legend Mode). **Both teams have the unique gaint robot for power-up mode (DekaWing Robo and MagiLegend). **Both teams have 2 non-human members (DekaMaster/DekaSwan and MagiShine/Wolzard Fire). **The 6th Rangers in both teams are in fact the 7th Ranger to appear. **This is the first series where BOTH the Sentai and PR adaptations utilized magic, unlike Zyuranger, where the Mighty Morphin Powers utilized technology. *It is the last series to be film in standard definition. References External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/magi/ Mahou Sentai Magiranger at TV-Asahi.co.jp] *[http://www.super-sentai.net/magi/index.html Mahou Sentai Magiranger] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/魔法戦隊マジレンジャー Mahou Sentai Magiranger] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Mystic Arms